This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical connectors for lead wires such as antenna lead in wires and loudspeaker connections for example.
Some years ago it was found advantageous for an operator or listener to be able to connect and disconnect lead wires without the use of any tools. For example, connecting and disconnecting stereo speakers and antenna leads without tools is especially convenient for a customer and connectors permitting this have been commercially available for some time.
Generally, one well-known type of connector for lead wires includes a stationary contact member which is crimped to a mounting board. The stationary contact has a hole therein and a movable contact member is disposed therein with a compression spring intermediate the stationary and movable contact members. Thus, pressure is applied to the movable contact member in an amount sufficient to distort the compression spring. Thereupon an opening aligned with the hole in the stationary contact is provided for lead wire insertion. Removal of the pressure on the movable contact member releases the compression spring and the stationary and movable contact members are forced against the lead wire.
In another known form of connector for lead wires, a stationary contact member has an aperture and is affixed to a board member by a screw. A levered movable contact member is pivoted in the stationary contact member with a compression spring disposed intermediate the stationary and movable contact members. Moreover, the movable contact member has an opening at one end. Pressure on the levered movable member depresses the compression spring and aligns the opening at the end of the movable contact member with the aperture of the stationary member. Thus, a lead wire may be entered into the aperture and opening with the stationary and movable contacts being forced against the lead member upon removal of the pressure from the movable contact member.
Although the above-mentioned connectors for wire leads do provide a connect and disconnect capability without the use of tools and have been and still are employed in many forms of apparatus, it has been found that each leaves something to be desired. For example, both of the above-mentioned types of electrical connectors require a "push" force to open and permit entry of a lead wire. However, a "push" force tends to undesirably induce tipping or sliding of the apparatus in many instances which would be deleterious to stereo and TV receivers for example. Moreover, types which are crimped to a mounting board often become loosened while levered systems usually have excessive parts which greatly increase the cost.